


Помните, детишки, демоны не умеют любить

by Lena013



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angel/Demon Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Crowley, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Кроули ненавидит четырнадцатый век.





	Помните, детишки, демоны не умеют любить

Кроули всегда брала себе самые коварные, а потому сложные цели. Она рождена с одной целью — искушать. Этим последние шесть тысяч лет демон и занимается.

Она искушает всё человечество, всеми своими действиями привлекая внимание, при этом оставаясь в тени — настоящее искусство. Она та самая женщина, которая шепчет верным мужчинам изменять жёнам, а юных дев расставаться с невинностью. Кроули обожает своё дело.

Мужчины ей наскучили давно, ей по вкусу скромные барышни или неприступные дамы, верные своему воспитанию — Кроули показывает им другую сторону жизни, более приятную, сладкую и такую манящую; Кроули соблазняет их души, их разум, их тело; Кроули зовёт их с собой, открывает двери в мир грехов и позволяет людям делать их первый шаг добровольно. Нет ничего приятнее наблюдать как медленно и постепенно человеческая душа чернеет и уверенной дорогой идёт по лестнице вниз. Кроули довольна собой до ужаса.

Она существует ради таких моментов, она живёт этим, лучшее хобби из всех возможных.

Ей нравится заманивать в свой тёмный мир невинных овечек и обманывать их ожидания. К слову, выражение «волк в овечьей шкуре» придумали для неё. Впрочем, она же и _тот-самый-Змий,_ так что, ничего удивительного.

Лишь со временем Кроули стала браться за сложные случаи, вроде праведных священнослужителей и самых отпетых монашек — видел Сатана, это было трудно, но она справлялась. Пока в какой-то определённый момент не поняла, что всё это время самая большая жертва, самый главный приз, самый безнадёжно сложный случай сидел рядом с ней. Кроули поняла это в четырнадцатом веке, когда вытаскивала Азирафаэля из очередной неприятности, в которые ангел влипает чаще демона, вот же хохма.

Азирафаэля хотели судить за развращения невинной девы, которая загуляла где-то на стороне, а признаться в подобном позоре страшно боялась и подставила едва ли не первого встречного — Кроули безудержно смеялась минут десять, услышав обвинения, у неё спали очки и парадоксально заболел живот. _Кто-кто совра…вра…совр… пощадите!_  Азирафаэль лишь благодушно улыбался, делая вид, что для них обоих подобные ситуации в порядке вещей, а потому, люди добрые, проходите мимо, не на что тут смотреть.

Кроули возненавидела четырнадцатый век за тот день, за то что таки искусила ангела выпить с ней вина на бутылки три больше положенного для их человеческих оболочек и рассудок чуть помутился. И она попыталась _соблазнить_  старого друга — чисто рефлекторно, ничего такого, с каким демоном не бывает? И Азирафаэль с титанической невинностью не понимал ни намёков, ни слов, ни неприличных жестов, а на большее у Кроули не хватило сил и желания. С похмельем приходит несколько осознаний: никогда не пить с ангелами, себе дороже; аспирин ещё не изобрели; Азирафаэля очень-очень хочется искусить и соблазнить, потому что он слишком идеален.

Эта привлекательная мысль, эта навязчивая идея, эта ужасная попытка — преследует её на протяжении последующих веков. Вы только подумайте, вдумайтесь в это: _искусить ангела._  Самого невинного, честного, чистого, доброго ангела, которого она только знала за всю свою — _демоническую и, хотя хочется забыть, ангельскую_  — жизнь. У Кроули кровь кипит от этого, немеют пальцы и блестят нездоровым блеском нечеловеческие глаза.

Но когда цель твой _единственный_  друг — ставки повышаются до космических масштабов, потому что, кроме него, её личным эверестом в карьере и призвании, у неё никого нет. И Кроули не готова своим успехом или, что хуже, _провалом_  всё разрушить. Кроули шепчет проклятия и натягивает чёрный капюшон на глаза, бредя по лесу в северной части будущей Шотландии, ибо здесь её не попытаются сжечь дважды за неделю из-за рыжих волос. Подумать только, один какой-то завистливый ублюдок не родился рыжим и решил сжечь их всех, чтоб не радостно жить было — по-крайне мере, Кроули была уверенна именно в этом.

Кроули могла искушать и соблазнять людей сколько угодно и кого угодно, добираясь до самых верхушек человеческой иерархии. Не исключено, что из-за неё и начали сжигать рыжих женщин за колдовство, но, скажем честно, никакой магии не было и в помине. Немного обаяния, женских чар и личного многовекового опыта, плюс-минус демоническая тёмная сущность, которая не может не завлекать особый ряд творческих людей. Кроули вполне могла быть музой для многих из них, пока старалась избавиться от своей мании, от своих потребностей, от своих мыслей — получалось плохо, но надежда умирает только вместе с разложившимся трупом, который нельзя воскресить!

Азирафаэль по-прежнему зовёт её на полуденные ланчи, обсуждает с ней последние десятилетия и даже не против прогуляться по парку и покормить зажравшихся, по нескромному мнению демона, уток. Наглые птицы смотрят на тебя снисходительно, сверху-вниз и требуют свежей выпечки, на что Кроули немного спустила очки и злобно зыркнула на них жёлтыми глазами, после чего невозмутимо-вежливо улыбнулась ангелу, который отвернулся всего на секунду, а уток нет. Азирафаэль посмотрел на подругу с подозрением, Кроули пожала плечами, посетовав на испортившуюся погоду. _Лондон, что с него взять._

Кроули забывает свою идею спустя пять долгих веков, словно избавлялась от вредной привычки, и наслаждается бесчинством Первой и Второй мировых войн, приписывая их зачинку себе. Всё равно в Аду явно никто не проверяет, а уважающей себя леди надо поддерживать репутацию. Кроули носит непозволительно короткие чёрные юбки с чёрными чулками и красной рубашкой — она привлекает внимание просто расхаживая по улице ночью сорок первого года, цокая каблуками. В руке появляется тонкая сигарета, которая моментально поджигается сама по себе. Кроули может себе позволить, не каждый день демон на добровольных основах заходит в церковь, Кроули усмехнулась, едва не подавившись. _Чего не сделаешь ради друга, правда?_

Азирафаэль подаёт ей руку, чтобы она не навернулась в своих туфлях на руинах уже ненавистной ей церквушки, а Кроули думает, что рука у ангела приятно холодная на фоне её разгоряченной кожи. _Демоны горячи, а вы что думали?_  Кроули думает об этом ещё пару секунд, которые с каждым мгновением теряли свою вежливость, оставляя неясную неловкость и вопросы о самочувствии со стороны ангела. Она отвечает, что в полном порядке, ангел облегчённо выдыхает и предлагает чашечку чая с молоком на ночь — Кроули очень любит чай, чтобы отказываться. Мёртвое чёрное сердце отчего-то сделало несколько быстрых ударов и ей это вовсе не понравилось.

 _Демоны не умеют любить и влюбляться, помните, детишки, эти монстры способны лишь искушать._  Падшие не способны любить, иначе они не были бы Падшими, хоть Кроули и предпочитает другой термин, хоть она и не считает себя совсем уж Падшей. Есть же какие-то уровни Падения? Вот у неё чуть ниже среднего. Впрочем, если задуматься, то у демонов и не бывает крыльев — они сгорели при том самом Падении, а их обрубки пришлось наживую вырывать с корнем — ужасный был день в Аду, кто бы знал. Как же она спаслась? Избежала этой озлобившей всех новоявленных демонов участи? У неё была задача, миссия, жизненное кредо — искусить Еву. И самой заодно перекусить двумя яблоками, предложив третье новому другу, ангелу, который только что отдал огненный меч людям. _Вряд ли это хорошо закончится,_  — ещё тогда подумала Кроули, и очень хотела бы сказать, что речь шла о людях, а не о зародившейся дружбе.

Но вот она, вот двадцать первый век, вот Антихрист в корзине для пикника, вот звонок на автоответчик ангела, вот обратный отсчёт до конца света. Несясь по извилистому шоссе, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, Кроули понимает, что не готова складывать чулки и уходить на пенсию. Одновременно с этим она понимает, что сбросить корзинку в реку и уповать на расплывчатость указаний нельзя. Её за это лично Сатана казнит самым изощрённым способом. И тогда Кроули придумала план: ей надо вырастить из ребёнка хорошего человека, что катастрофически невозможно для демона, а Азирафаэль, как на зло, всё ещё вне зоны доступа.

План, мягко говоря, не идеален, имеет с десяток изъянов и из Кроули вышла худшая няня на всем белом и чёрном свете, но ангел даже соглашается в этом поучаствовать. Кроули очень нравится слушать житейские сплетни, о том как няня спит с садовником, хотя на деле ей заваривают ромашковый чай и угощают свежеиспеченной выпечкой. Выпечка прекрасна, демон очень рада, что физически не предрасположена толстеть, а Азирафаэлю только волю дай он бы всех демонов накормил, будучи самым заботливым ангелом из всех существующих. Они впервые проводят столько лет подряд вместе. Кроули улыбается вполне счастливо, без оскала, без ухмылки, без хитрости и без коварства. Как оказывается мало надо для счастья демонической сущности.

Кроули не устраивает неравномерный ритм собственного сердца и незнакомое выражение лица в зеркале, которое слабо напоминает ей саму себя. Демону это не нравится, даже пугает, и она делает то, в чём очень хороша — отталкивает друга на подобающее расстояние и чертит носком туфель огненную черту, которую лучше не переступать, себе дороже. Для надёжности Кроули хочется, чтобы черта состояла из реки святой воды шириною в сто метров, но, к сожалению, такой поблизости не нашлось.

Кроули ненавидит свою неуверенность в отношениях и винит во всем четырнадцатый век, тогда даже машин и телефонов не было! Что за варварские времена?

Кроули красит ногти в чёрный и губы в красный, надевает своё лучшее манящее красное платье, чёрный пиджак и сапоги, не забывая об давно «утерянном» ожерелье римской императрицы с единственным в мире красным алмазом — Армагеддон надо встретить с достоинством и с хорошей музыкой. И будь она проклята, если на Судный День не пойдёт виляющей походкой от бедра. Кроули не признаёт своего поражения, не дождётесь, твари.

Всё может идти на три буквы, когда она не может дозвониться до Азирафаэля и видит горящий книжный магазин. Всё может идти на три буквы, когда она понимает, что её друг мог допустить такой ужас с его драгоценными книгами, только если он мёртв. Всё может идти на три буквы, когда её окатывают водой из пожарного шланга, доводя её до точки кипения.

Какие-то суки убили её лучшего друга, и самому Люциферу стоит свалить с её дороги, потому что Кроули идёт мстить. Знаете присказку, что нет никого страшнее разозлённой рыжей женщины? Нет, её придумали не про Кроули, но сейчас нет никого, кто бы подходил на эту роль лучше неё.

Даже Богу неизвестно, что бы она могла сделать, если бы развоплотившийся Азирафаэль не появился перед ней, словно призрак, и она не почувствовала небывалое облегчение. _Куда-куда ехать? В маленький городок, в котором ничего никогда не происходило, кроме Антихриста? Да, без проблем, Ангел, будем на связи!_  Кроули выдыхает, поправляет смывшийся макияж и улыбается демоническому отражению; она готова к бою.

Кроули заходит в магазин с целью схватить две бутылки бренди и уверенным шагом пройти к выходу, запрыгивая в машину. Пить за рулём так себе идея, но и ехать прямиком в огненное пекло с бесящим её несколько тысячелетий демоном — кажется отличной идеей. Она пьёт из горла бутылки, когда выскакивает из пылающего круга и проезжает мимо ошалевших ещё больше копов, которые задумались о смене деятельности.

Кроули говорит, что ей не нравится новое тело Азирафаэля, ибо в мире может быть только одна рыжая сверхъестественная чокнутая дрянь и это место по праву её от рождения. Не то, чтобы она произнесла это вслух, и не то, чтобы её кто-то понял, но факт остаётся фактом. А глядя на Войну, у Кроули появилось желание намотать единственное в своём роде ожерелье на кулак и от души познакомить свои костяшки с лицом этой мадам. Демон испытала некоторое сожаление, что Войну уничтожила эта маленькая девочка-феминистка, очень жаль.

Антихрист возвращает ангелу его тело и Кроули с удивлением в себе замечает проблески благодарности к мальчишке. Ладно, пускай живёт ещё. Демоны всё равно проследят. Наверное.

Кроули смотрит на остатки этих-самых-всадников с сомнением, ибо их победили дети, кому расскажешь — не поверят! Кроули уже готова съязвить по этому поводу, но внезапно она слышит оглушающий стук и рёв. Колени болезненно встречаются с асфальтом, демон понимает, что кроме неё этого никто не слышит, _Дьявол в ярости._

Что-то там Азирафаэль лепечет? Ничего не слышно, Босс рвёт и мечет. Ах, он верит в неё! Какая прелесть, ну и как это должно ей помочь? Кроули недовольно морщится и призывает на помощь все свои силы, всё своё влияние, всю свою ещё не пропитую силу воли и упрямства, чтобы остановить время на несколько мгновений. За спиной виднеются чёрные крылья, она и не знала, что скучала по ним, приятное чувство. Ангел талдычит что-то о силе веры мальчику и Кроули отталкивает его: _всё очень просто, малец, посылаешь родного папашу нах…_  Договорить ей не дал Азирафаэль, закрыв рот рукой и натянуто улыбнувшись ребёнку. Адам в принципе мысль понял, подмигнул демону и отвернулся. Антихрист знает чуть больше, чем стоит знать одиннадцатилетке. _Между прочим, читать мысли очень некрасиво._

Идти на смерть, так и не решившись искусить невинного ангела _хотя бы_  на поцелуй? Да ни за что! Кроули закрывает глаза, точно зная, что Азирафаэль выглядит до ужаса нелепо, неловко размахивая руками и бегая взглядом по её лицу, волосам, замечая нагло подглядывающего хитрого мальчишку, который показывает им большой палец вверх. Время возвращает свой ход и Кроули легко отстраняется, поправляя пиджак и улыбаясь так, словно единолично выиграла войну. Азирафаэль выглядит шокированным, чувствует себя шокированным и находится в шоке, который скоро станет его верным соратником.

Демоны не способны любить, помните? Кроули помнит и использует Апокалипсис, как отмазку на все случаи жизни. Если не сейчас, то когда?

Но мир спасён, неделя прошла не впустую, а верхнюю и нижнюю армии пришлось распустить. Кроули, как ни в чём небывало, делает ставку на то, что за ними придут через три дня. Ангел всё ещё не знает что ответить или как начать разговор. Но да, план спасения им нужен, срочно.

Кроули спускается в Ад, как какая-то королева, а не заключённая под присмотром конвоя. Она горда собою до ужаса — _думается ангелу в её теле_  — и если это платье намокнет и испортиться, то она прибьёт Азирафаэля. Она щурит жёлтые глаза и брызгает святой водой на стекло, от которого в страхе отпрянули демоны. Ангел со скрытым любопытством рассматривает татуировку на внутренней стороне бедра, кажется это змея с крыльями, но он не уверен, не хватает времени рассмотреть, ведь приходит Михаэль и «Кроули» просит сотворить ей полотенце. Мягкое и пушистое для нежной кожи. Признаться честно, быть в шкуре Кроули довольно весело.

Их безумный план срабатывает, и они жмут руки, перевоплощаясь, меняясь телами обратно. Кроули лениво поводит плечами, привычно расстёгивая лишние пуговицы на рубашке, которые застегнул скромный ангел, и складывает ногу на ногу. Хорошее чувство, когда твоя афера срабатывает, вкус триумфа. Азирафаэль неловко поправляет шарф на своей шее, у них так и не было шанса обсудить, то что произошло между ними…

Демон хмыкает так, будто читает мысли и знает, что ангел не способен даже в собственной голове называть вещи своими именами.

— Кроули… — он прокашлялся, — то что ты сделала, тогда… — демон заинтересованно посмотрела на него поверх очков, — это… эм, не хочу, чтобы ты поняла превратно или что-то вроде того…

— К сути, Ангел.

Азирафаэль посмотрел куда-то в сторону, на уток, на прохожих, и тихонько пнул камушек у своей ноги.

— Ты можешь повторить?..

Вопрос звучит внезапно, солнцезащитные очки съехали на кончик носа и Кроули несколько раз моргнула. Кроули лёгким движением сняла очки и в одно мгновение уселась на чужие бедра, наплевав на дневное время суток и общественность места. Кроули подумала над тем какие интересные снимки получатся у шпионов небесных и демонических канцелярий. Или как ей безразлично, что какой-то ребёнок, гуляющий с родителями, показывает на них пальцем. _Тётя сейчас съест дядю!_  О да, дитя, ты невообразимо прав. Демону дали волю искусить ангела — кто она такая, чтобы отказываться?


End file.
